tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Magnum
Magnum (originally referred to as the "artillery turret") is a long-range turret in Tanki Online. It shoots projectiles that travel in a ballistic trajectory. Characteristics Magnum is a long-range turret, which fires high-damage projectiles. The projectiles are shot in a parabolic path, and therefore can hit beyond large obstacles- an ability that is not shared by most turrets. However, this requires no obstacles (such as ceilings or bridges) block the path that the projectiles follow. The turret itself does not rotate, and selecting the horizontal aiming requires rotating the hull itself. Using the turret rotation keys increases or lowers the angle at which the projectile is fired, and therefore changes the shape and size of the trajectory path. The current angle of the barrel, and the angle from the previous shot, are displayed on both sides of the turret. The projectile itself is fired by pressing and releasing the space bar. While the space bar is still being pressed, the yellow progress bar gradually gets reduced, and the velocity of the projectile is determined by how long the space bar has been pressed. Similar to hulls such as Thunder and Hammer, Magnum's shots can also deal self-damage, if hit near the player. The damage can be reduced with a protection module with an anti-Magnum protection. Magnum also has two main visual effects. The first is a recoil animation of the barrel. The other one is its 3D model in light, heavy and medium hulls, which varies. These effects, which make it the second turret with a special animation in the game (after Vulcan's rotation animation), were revealed in episode 124 of the Tanki V-Log.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 124 Pros and Cons * Very high damage and impact force * Projectile can hit beyond obstacles, including buildings and walls * Explosion radius can damage multiple enemies * Excels in urban and maps with little buildings and obstacles.(Desert map) * Long range makes it easy to pick off enemies from a distance. * Good Choice for Parkour. * Holding space bar allows the missle to travel further * Very low firerate * Horizontal can only be provided by the hull * Barrel angle and projectile velocity must be properly calculated in order to hit the desired target. If missed and a second shot is required, the low rate of fire also means that the enemies can have enough time to move somewhere safe * Can deal self-damage * Not efficient for close-range combat * Very long reload time. * Very high recoil * Can easily flip over if you use light hulls * Can possibly kill yourself Uses Magnum's long range, and its ability to hit around large obstacles, makes it a good option in very large maps, whenever a certain area needs to be cleared out of enemies. This can be very useful to capture an enemy point in Control Points, or in Capture The Flag, if an enemy tank posesses the team's flag in the enemy camp, and must be destroyed. Upgrades Overview History Magnum was released on March 23, 2017, at 02:00 UTC.Magnum Turret Released + Giveaway! On the 24th or 25th of March, its garage description was changed from "Artillery"; however, unlike other items, its description did not include a link to the Tanki Wiki. Table of Characteristics Sources and references Category:Self-damaging Turrets